


[Podfic] Single in Gotham

by darkanddeadlydesires



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Canon-Typical Violence, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Gabe is a good bro, Happy Ending, Humor, Light Angst, M/M, Online Dating, Podfic, Podfic Length: 5-6 Hours, heists and hijinks, jim and harvey see things they cant unsee, murder boyfriends, season two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 07:21:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23347597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkanddeadlydesires/pseuds/darkanddeadlydesires
Summary: Feeling lonely, Oswald ends up on a dating app, where he makes an enigmatic new friend with whom he begins a new relationship, and a new chapter of his life... love, riddles, murder, theft, and an all-around good time ensue.
Relationships: Oswald Cobblepot/Edward Nygma
Comments: 5
Kudos: 12





	[Podfic] Single in Gotham

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Single in Gotham](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11030223) by [ORiley42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ORiley42/pseuds/ORiley42). 



**Chapter 1:[MP3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/12KgJPz5CVkkFmdK-a1YczkzeKqpTboyv/view?usp=sharing)**

**Chapter 2:[MP3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1x3BEUbFxdJbpW6xxxlBwxsoKN1rRuWEN/view?usp=sharing)**

**Chapter 3:[MP3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1rClC3vJFZtFeZy4Xpa3H1Z_X4DBxdA_B/view?usp=sharing)**

**Chapter 4:[MP3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1E4L6h1OTlKrcNvr3-i9Xrncnqb_MwOzF/view?usp=sharing)**


End file.
